World War III
World War three is a fictional worldwide conflict between NATO, the Holy Islamic Empire, and the World Socialist Coalition. }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=3 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | } | } ←''' }} } | '''→ }}} |- |colspan=3 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |colspan=3 style="text-align:left; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | }| }}} }| }}} |-colspan=3 style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Conflict colspan=2 }}} |-colspan=3 style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Date colspan=2 }}} |-colspan=3 style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Location colspan=2 }}} |-colspan=3 style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Outcome colspan=2 }}} |- |colspan=3 style="color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | Combatants |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999; border-side:1px solid #999;" | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | NATO -United States of America *US Army * -US Army Ranger * -1st SFOD-D Delta Force * -US Army Special Forces * -National Guard Units *USMC * -USMC Force Recon * -MARSOC *US Navy * -US Navy SEALs *USAF *Joint Service Task Force *Resistance Fighters -Canada *Army EU *Combined Military Effort -United Kingdom *British Armed Forces *-British Army *-SAS -France *French Armed Forces *-GIGN -Germany *Bundeswehr *KSK *GSG-9 - India *Indian Army - Israel *Israeli Defense Force *Free Israeli Army - Free Russian Army (Terrorist Organization) (partially allied) -Brazil * Brazilian Army * BOPE -Columbia *Colombian Military -Resistance Fighters Globally -Free Arabian Army -Japan -Taiwan | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | '' Originally allied with the Holy Islamic Empire'' World Socialist Coalition -Russian Federation *Russian Army *-Spetsnaz *Russian Navy *Russian Air Force *-VDV *GRU *MVD *FSB *SVR -People's Republic of China *Chinese People's Liberation Army * PLA SOF - Democratic People's Republic of Korea *Korean People's Army *-Korean Special Operations Force -Cuba *Cuban Army -Serbia *Serbian Army -Venezuela *Venezuelan Army *Venezuelan Air Force -Argentina Argentinian Army Various Leftist/Socialist/Marxist Terrorist/Gurilla Movements Globally * The People's Global Red Star Movement * The Socialist Revolutionary Movement * FARC ----- Supported by *Vietnam *Cambodia *Bolivia *Laos | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | Originally allied with the World Socialist Coalition Holy Islamic Caliphate (HIC) *HIC Army *-HIC-SF Islamic Republic of Iran *Iranian Army *Iranian Revolutionary Guards *Iranian Air Force Syria *Syrian Army Prince\Sheikh Al-Kasserad *Private Army Global Revolutionary Liberation and Resistance Army *Various Terrorist and Insurgents African Militia *Somalian Terrorist *African Islamic Liberation Front Taliban Al-Qaeda Hamas Hezbollah Various Islamic Extremist Globally |- |colspan=3 style="color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | Commanders |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999; border-side:1px solid #999;" | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | *President Frank Capenward *Captain Hans Grestof | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | *Premier Antoly Berkov]] *Colonel Viktor Daslovisk *Colonel Irina Morozova *Sergent Nikolai Malenkov | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999;" | Prince Kasserad |- |colspan=3 style="color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | Strength |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999; border-side:1px solid #999;" | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | Millions of soldiers, plus various equiptment | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" | Over a billion soldiers, plus varrious equiptment | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999;" | Millions, if not more insurgents, soldiers, and terrorist, plus varrious equipment |- |colspan=3 style="color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | Casualties |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999; border-side:1px solid #999;" | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" |In the Millions | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; border-right: 1px solid #999999;" |In the Millions | class="infoboxcell" width="33%" style="border-top: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999;" |In the Millions |} Overview Causes of War There were many different factors globally that lead up to World War III. The Arab Revolution During the year 2011, there were many mass protest globaly, causing unrest in many nations, particularly those in the Middle East. After large numbers of protest, many of the Arabic Nations collapsed, with radicalistic politicl parties quickly gaining office. Soon after, Iran and Syria became the nations with the most power and influence. They began to spread fear and change elections, with most other nations becoming puppet states. Chinese Economic Power With America and other Nations oweing trillions of dollars, the Chinese continues to expand and upgrade thier military. The Death of Kim Jong Il During the year 2012, North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il dies, his son, Kim Jong Un takes power as th next dictator. A Collapsing Global Ecconomy and the Rebirth of Large Scale Socialism During the early 2000's, most of the western world came under economic difficulties, with dept at anall time high and soaring gas prices. Many of the countries Socialism. The Socialist Nations formed an allience known as the "World Socialist Coalition" to protect thier interest. ' Iranian Acquires Nuclear Weapons' The Return of Russia to the USSR Even Russia was affected by the global economic downfall, so the people there elected the Communist Party back into office. With Russia under Communism once again, the Russian Military invaded and/or annexed much of the former USSR back, hightening Russia-NATO tensions to Cold War highs. Russia has also become the World's leading producer of oil and natural gas, due to conflict in the Middle East. With Russia making large amounts of money from oil, the Russian government upgrades and enlarges their military. The Rebirth of the East Block With Russia back under Communist rule, and the World Socialist Coalition formed, the nations of the East seek furth allies including among other, the Holy Islamic Empire. The NATO Missile Defence Shield In an attemptto return to thier former positions of power, the USA and its allies build a missile defence shield to protect the West from Nuclear missile strickes. The Second Cold War With the NATO Missile Defense Shield up, the World quickly plunges into a Second Cold War, with NATO, the EU, and the Free World on one side, and The World Socialist Coalition and the Holy Islamic Empire on the other side. The US Military Downsizing Due to the economic difficulties, the USA could not afford to fund such a large, advanced military and started to downsize. The Texas Succesion With the US Military downsizing and the nation owing trillions in dept to the Chinese, Texas makes an attempt to succeed from the Union. The "Stani" Uprisings In several of the Russian occupied nations such as Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. Iran and Syria, along with have been found to have supported rebellion and terrorist activities against the occupation forces. Socialist Missile Defence Shield Russia and China successfully launch a missile defence system of thier own to counter NATO. Anexation of Canada The United States anexes control of Canada, giving them control over most of North America. The Second Mexican Revolution During 2023, Mexico plunges into civil war between Government forces, drug cartels, and Communist Revolutionaries. The United States deploys small numbers of troops to assist the government forces. The Cubans, Venezuelans, and other Socialist Latin American nations aid Communist Rebels. North Korean Power On August 18, 2014, North Korea annexes South Korea. Red Pacific On March 8, 2015, North Korean, Chinese, and some Russian military forces successully invade Japan and Taiwan, furth increasing hostility with the West. Global Terrorist Attacks On April 4, 2025, a series of terrorist attacks devistate the Western world. The targets were many importand military and intelligence possitions, but also symbols of the Western World. The purpatrators, Various Ultranationalist extreamist. The EU and America declare states of emergency and the tensions continue to build. American and European Special Forces start a campaign against the Ultranationalist. World War III's Begining Opperation Red Skies A joint effort between Russia, China, and Korea was undertaken inorder to launch "Operation Red Skies," an orbiting system of advanced experimental laser weapon systems. While the weapons are being sent into space, several are shot down by the NATO Missile Weapons Shield, along with NATO Patriot Missile Systems. Few Lasers make it into space. The Eastern Response Russia, Korea, and China, fearing thier forces had been attacked, decides that an invasion of the West is the only sollution. The Invasions On December 30, 2025, Russia and many of her allies start a campaign against the West, The Ultranationalist commit multiple attacks in a similar manor to before, but on a larger scale to disrupt enemy forces while Russian sleeper cells in the West unlease toxic nerve gas on highly populated regions. Russian Naval and Airborn Forces, along with Spetsnaz assault the East Coast of America, while the Russian Army storms into Alaska, members of the VDV take Port Valdeez, stopping America's oil supply. In the Pacific, Chinese, Russian, and North Korean forces attack and siez many islands. The West coast of American is hit by Ru and T-100 Tanks advance into Paris.]]ssian and Chinese paratroopers, along with some North Korean forces. Cuban and Venezuelan forces, invade central America with assistance from several squads of Russian Spetsnaz and VDV forces. More Cuban and Venezualan Troops pushed into America in an invasion of Florida, while other troops sneaked into America through Mexican while discuised as illigal imagrants to cause disorder and panic. The Russian Armed Forces stormed into Europe with assistance from the Serbian Armed Forces, with thier armies launching a ground campaign, and VDV forces hitting France, Germany, and the UK. The Forces of the H.I.E. storm into southern Europe and India. The Second Wave On Janaury 3, 2026, The Russian Army invaded the USA in amphious landings. Chinese and North Korean reinforcments arrived a day later. In many areas, the NATO Forces out overwhelmed, but some NATO commanders manage to make usful counter-strikes and/or hold thier defenses. Battle for Nome, Alaska On Janaury 5, 2026, Russian Army forces with Naval assistance stormed Nome, Alaska. There was a two day battle there, in which the US Army eventually was overwhelmed by the Russian Ground Forces. The First Battle for San Fransisco On December 30, 2025, Russian, Chinese, and North Korean Paratroopers landed in and around the city of San Fransisco. Early on, the USMC with support from the US Army and National Guard, made several fairly succesful attacks on the invading forces. A team of Navy SEALs managed to infiltrate and recapture Alcatraz, while the Marines pushed the enemy forces back. On January 3, 2026, the Russian and Chinese Navies arrived and the area was quickly retaken by them. The USMC was pushed back during a series of defeats. Invasion of Israel The Forces of the Holy Islamic Empire, with assistance from the Russian Navy, launch attacks into Israel, swarming in from all sides. The IDF fought hard, but was eventually defeated, while other Isrealis formed an underground resistance movement. ' Invasion of Europe' The Russian Federation, HIE, and Serbia, along with varrious Ultranationalist and Extreamist, launched a series of attacks aginst NATO forces in Europe, starting with coodenated Terrorist attacks where Ultranationalist bombed major defence and government buildings, along with population centers throughout Western Europe, being followed by the Russian Army storming through Scandinavia and Northern Europe, with some forces in the Southern part, while VDV forces parachuted near the cities of Paris, Berlin, Hamburg, and Brussels. Forces of the Serbian Army assisted the Russians with storming Germany and France, while the HIE forces stormed Southern Europe from Turkey, with Italy, Spain, and Portugal being hit with naval invasions from North Africa. A handful of Russian Spetsnaz commandos paradropped into England and caused mayhem from behind enemy lines with assistance from varrious local extreamist. Category:Conflicts